Missing Halloween
by RiceBowlDevils
Summary: Harry didn't have many friends but one Halloween a boy dressed as a wizard entered Harry's life. The years went by as quickly as running water. Harry was spending another Halloween with his friend until he sees a doctor outside his house.


**I got inspired by a YouTube video called " missing Halloween " you should go watch it, anyway this is my first time posting something on Archive of our own. Constructive criticism is highly recommend i'm working to get better at writing, I most likely will be posting something once a week even if its a short story**.

 **My name is Rikki and two other people will be posting on this site because why not c: there will be a note at the top of every story telling you who wrote it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

The sound of the tv was loud in the quiet room as a smaller than average 11-year-old boy sat and watched

"More news on the missing child that disappeared last year during Halloween, the orphanage workers explained that he went with the other kids to do trick or treating but never returned with them. The missing 13-year-old has still not been found, we are urging more people to keep an eye out and call missing persons at 106 268 ### if you ever see him"

A red headed woman shut the tv off and sighed looking down at the small boy sitting on the couch "you shouldn't be watching things like this it's not good for a boy your age" said boy stared innocently up at his mother with eerie green eyes

"nothings wrong with the news" Lily huffed, looking out the window where the sun was shining bright and kids were playing on the streets "why don't you go play with the other kids while I make some lunch, it would do you some good to play with kids your age"

Harry watched as his mother left the living room and went to the kitchen.

Looking towards the window Harry thought what it would be like to play with the other kids, he never knew why but he didn't like talking to people other than his family. The thought of talking to kids his age made him uncomfortable maybe it was their sneers and laughs when they picked on him in the playground, kids his age didn't like him so he was content to stay inside and ignore the laughter outside the window.

But the stern look from his mother as she turned around made him re-think his discussion, making his way towards the window he could see his reflection dark brown hair that fell softly over his head, peach pale skin with glowing green eyes.

It was the picture of innocence for anybody, but for many people who saw him. Harry had been labelled as weird by the majority who look into his unnerving eyes they'ed whisper behind his back saying things like freak or how his eyes looked like they were staring straight through them.

The kids outside noticed that he was looking at them and started throwing pebbles at the window, Harry's eyes narrowed and mumbled something along the lines of 'immature prats' before turning around and walking towards the back door. He knew they wouldn't let him play on the streets they'ed rather terrorise him then let him step foot on the pavement.

Stepping outside the sound of rustling leaves met his ears the wind chime tinkling softly with every movement. The backyard wasn't much just some trees to the left of the fence and a shed in the top right corner, most would call it small but to a child, it holds multiple possibilities.

Harry had a small smile on his face as he played with twigs and sticks making small huts for imaginary people to live in until his mother called him for lunch.

Running inside and quickly taking his seat at the table "Harry go wash up before you eat" Lily said placing a plate of sandwiches down "yes mum" he happily replied while getting off his chair.

This is a normal day in the Potter household, Harry's father James Potter has busy work hours and is rarely home. Lily Potter the mother who has been trying to get her son to interact with kids his age only for him to ignore her and continue to play by himself.

 **Three Months Later**

The sound of laughter rang throughout the streets as many kids in costumes ran from house to house screaming trick or treat hoping to get more than one chocolate bar before they ran back to their parents, while older Groups are talking and eating candy before they reached their next destination.

Harry glowered as he watched them, they were all too noisy for his liking, continuing to walk towards the door to a random house the sound the door bell rang, Harry wonders if anyone would answer over the loud music and talking inside. The door opened to show a blond girl wearing a Hoodie with horns and a warm looking dress

"trick or treat" was the mumbled reply the girl got from opening the door.

"Aww aren't you adorable what are you meant to be" looking down at himself Harry saw the black cloak his mother forced him to wear

"I'm death or do you not see the scythe," Harry said waving a plastic scythe in front of her. She looked taken back by the curt reply and laughed nervously "no, I see it" she says quickly putting some candy in his pumpkin basket and going back inside leaving Harry to stare at the door.

This went on until Harry grew bored of walking and saying the same lines over and over again, contemplating going home before the time his mother had given him.

He didn't see a boy sitting next to the road until Harry fell over him. "sorry" The green eyed boy moaned as he rolled off the mysterious boy. Rubbing his head Harry looked up to see wide surprised eyes, the boy was wearing a long black robe with dark green lining, his eyes were a stormy blue and his hair was a rich black that was waved to the side.

"watch where you're going next time" the stranger glared at the mini death and stood up dusting himself off "yeah sorry I didn't see you" the grumbled reply was all he got before the mini death stood up almost hitting him in the process

"no kidding Sherlock" the blue eyed boy said sarcastically. "what are you meant to be?" Harry's eyes looked over the stranger's outfit with a thoughtful face "I'm a wizard" the sharp reply did not deter Harry from asking another question

"wheres your wand then?" offended the black haired boy pulled out a polished stick "not all wizards need wands"

shaking his head "yes they do how else are they meant to do magic its simple logic, wizards must have wands"

"its called wandless magic idiot," the dark wizard said looking down at narrowed emerald eyes, cheeks red with anger "I'm not an idiot" a dark chuckle sounded from the raven but soon turned into a full blown laugh

"its not funny!" Harry pouted but it only made the taller male laugh harder.

When the taller male stopped laughing he looked at the brunette with amusement filled eyes and a small smile as he spoke "my names Tom, whats yours?"

"Harry, my names Harry" the blinding smile sent Toms way made his eyebrow rise.

This was the start of a friendship that took away Harry's unknown loneliness and gave Tom a purpose "Let's go get some candy then... Tom" Harry said with a small smile at saying his first friend's name

"only if you split your candy with me" Harry looked horrified at the thought but agreed anyway.

They started walking and talking as they made their way to a house. Harry knocked on the door twice and a person dressed half like a woman/man opened the door with a laugh

"trick or treat" Harry said happily with Tom not far behind "nice costume kid, here have this" they dropped a strawberry chew into Harry's basket and waved goodbye

"hey wait you didn't give Tom anything" Harry said with an annoyed look. The owner of the house looked nervously around for the person the child spoke of then back to eerie green eyes "haha... good one kid" the door was closed a second later leaving Harry and Tom out front.

"What... did she just ignore you!?" Harry said looking shocked at Tom "its ok it happens all the time" Toms monotone voice rang throughout the now quiet street "but it's wrong Tom! how could she ignore you, you were right next to me" Tom didn't answer instead he just walked towards the road "come on hurry lets go to another house"

This continued for every house no matter how hard Harry tried to tell them to stop ignoring his friend they all just looked around nervously and closed the door leaving a pissed off Harry and a blank faced Tom.

Far above the houses a wizard and mini death sat on a large hill looking over the neighbourhood "I'm sorry they wouldn't listen to me, here you can have half of mine" the sound of candy being tipped over the grass was loud as a pregnant silence took over the hillside. Both boys stared off into the distance only broken by the opening of a wrapper, looking over Harry saw Tom chuck a sweet into his mouth. A small smile formed on the brunette's face as he took a candy and moved closer to Tom.

Chewing on his sweets Harry looked over at toms wrapper to see what was written "You Found Me" Harry whispered into the wind.

Looking down at his own his face split into a huge smile "Forget Dentists I'm Delicious!,.. hey Tom your my friend right?" Tom gave Harry a slide glance before nodding. If any it just madeHarry'ss smile grow ten times bigger "that's good becauI'mi'm your friend too, we will be friends forever" with that said Harry stood up and stretched

"I got to get back home before my mum worries about me, come with me" without waiting for a reply Harry took toms hand and dragging him down the hill with haste he didn't see toms fleeting glance at the wired fence behind them.

Running down the street with toms hand tightly in his own Harry made it to his front yard where his mother Lily was waiting with a worried look but as she noticed her son running towards her with a huge smile on his face she deflated with relief.

Stopping in front of his mother Harry turned to Tom "mom this is my friend Tom we are going to be friends forever!" Lily looked to where Harry was facing then back to Harry with pity in her eyes

"ok sweetie say goodbye to your friend and come inside its time for bed" Lily didn't have the heart to tell her son the truth, he was finally smiling and acting his age.

Nodding towards his mother Harry said goodbye to his new friend and walked inside leaving his worried mother outside. Standing there Lily looked down the streets then turned to go back inside but not without turning around to look at her front yard before closing the door.

The next day Harry ignored the neighbourhood kids sneers and jokes instead looking for tom down streets in between the alleys he called toms name for hours only to end up on the hill overlooking the houses once more "TOM where are you..." Harry screamed only for his voice to crack half way through with a sniff Harry sat down "I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry" he repeated this over like mantra not stopping until a tear escaped his closed eyes.

Harry's hiccups and sobs rang through the silent hill. Not once did Tom come to comfort him so Harry was left to his sorrow until he noticed the sunset over the horizon, Dragging his feet down the hill and all the way home not looking up even when the other kids called him a freak.

Only looking up when his mother called out to him from the living room.

"Harry? whats wrong why are you crying?" Lily asked as she rushed off the couch and right into hugging her sobbing child "I-I couldn't fi-hic-nd tom" Lily didn't ask any more questions knowing her son was too upset to answer.

She moved him to the couch where he gladly sat in her arms and cried into her shoulder. Harry didn't see Tom again, months passed by but Harry couldn't forget Tom, would never forget him he'ed wait forever if he had to.

Tom was Harry's first friend and he will be damned if he doesn't find him so every spare time Harry got he would look for Tom or sit on the hill waiting. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months Tom never showed but that didn't deter Harry, he was very persistent.

Soon a year passed by and it was Halloween again Harry's mother forced him to go trick or treating with the other kids again only this time he was not dressed as death but as a ninja with a cat mask sitting over the back of his head. He had black sandals but white bandages covering his ankles, dark green cargo pants with pockets a black long sleeved shirt with a sleeveless green jacket.

Harry waved his mother goodbye as he left the house carrying the same pumpkin basket as last year "bye mum I'll be back at 9" running down the street to get away from his over bearing mother.

Stopping to catch his breath Harry realised he was on the same street he met Tom, looking over at the sidewalk Harry saw someone sitting by the road wearing a familiar black robe with a stick sticking out of one pocket. Harry's breath stopped as his brain tried to comprehend what was happening but a weak "tom.." left his lips.

The person sitting stiffened and turned their head ever so slowly stormy blue met emerald green, Harry's breath hitched and without a second thought ran towards Tom crashing into him crying into his chest.

Tom stiffened more at the contact unsure what to do but his hand slowly moved to rub Harry's back "shh hey harry its ok, stop crying ok everything's fine" this only seemed to make Harry cry harder and pull Tom closer.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever but it was only a couple of minutes "sob-where were you?" Harry tried to settle his breathing and talk properly as he down at tom

"There is something I forgot to tell you, Harry," Tom said pushing Harry off of his lap and pulling Harry up with him.

Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands Harry looked up into stormy eyes ready to hear his first friends excuse for leaving him "I can only see you during Halloween"

it was short but straight to the point. Harry looked confused and opened his mouth to ask why but to beat him to it "I won't say anymore but I can only see you once a year" annoyed and dejected Harry looked away pouting with his arms crossed.

Nothing was said for a long while until Harry spoke up "we're still friends" eyes shining with innocence as he looked up into Toms begging for Tom to lie and say no "yes, friends forever right" the small quirk of toms lips was all the incarceration Harry needed.

"We will go trick or treating then! march forth!" Harry said pointing down the street with a smile while he grabbed toms hand and dragging him along. If Tom noticed how Harry was closer to him and not letting him out of his sight he didn't mention it.

Tom and Harry were sitting on the hillside Harry dumping all the sweets from his basket onto the grass and dividing it into two piles. The two boys sat next to each other looking over the houses eating candy and talking about random things like how Harry's father was always away on business trips or how Tom lives in an orphanage. How the other kids call Harry a freak and bully him or the kids at the orphanage never liked Tom and ignored him.

The night wore on and soon the sun was set leaving only a little amount of time left before Harry had to leave Tom for another year to come. "I don't want to go" the mumble was small but Tom caught it "it's ok I'll be here next year won't I?" toms soft voice calmed Harry as he nodded going along with Tom

"here one last candy before we go?" it was more of a question than a statement but Tom took the sweet anyway unwrapping it and sucking on the bitter candy.

Harry took one too and opened it, chucking the sweet candy in his mouth. Harry looked over at toms wrapper swallowing before taking Harry spoke

"you got the same one" with a smile on Harry's face he looked down at his "I got Let's Be Friends, but we are already friends" a pout forming as he looked at Tom "we better get back I don't want to get scolded"

Tom nodded even though he didn't want Harry to leave he couldn't force him to stay. They made their way back getting there just in time for Lily to open the front door. She looked down at her son seeing his smile thought something good must of happened "hey sweetie something good happen?" her son nodded his head looked at Tom then back at his mother with a huge smile.

"I found Tom" simple, three words was all he said. Lily sighed and looked down at Harry she gave him a slight lipped smile "yes darling that's good now come on time for bed"

Before Lily could push Harry through the door he threw himself at Tom and gave him a hug "see you next year-" was all he could say before his mother dragged him forcibly in the house.

Throughout the following months, Lily had been giving Harry worried looks Tom would be the only thing he talked about saying things like how nice he was but his sense of humour was weird. Lily was getting restless with Harry's obsession with Tom so called her husband back from his trip

"James, ... yes I know you're at work but it's Harry, ... no he's alright it's just all he talks about is Tom this and Tom that, ...no Tom doesn't exist Harry has pointed Tom out twice now and all I saw was air, ...ok thank you I'll see you next week, ...love you too" Lily hung up the phone and walked into the living room where Harry was sitting watching tv.

"Harry your father is coming home he should be here next week, isn't that exciting?" Harry gasped and whirled around now looking at his mother "really dads coming home!? I can introduce Tom to dad then he will be here for Halloween won't he mum?"

Lily's face pinched up when Harry mentioned Tom but nodded non the less. Halloween was closing in and Harry was having fun talking to his dad who has been back for a week now "you're going to love him, dad, hes really smart like you" James looked down at his son who was sitting in the backyard playing with some toy he doesn't remember buying

"when can I see Tom, Harry?" looking up at his father harry smiled "you can see him on Halloween" confusion as to why harry continued to say on Halloween James voiced his mind "why Halloween only?"

"because he says so," Harry says with the defiance that was the end of the conversation as Harry played and James watched.

The days pasted and Halloween had arrived Harry decided to dress up as a wizard like Tom always does but instead of green Harry's robes are gold "bye I'll be back before 9!" Harry said as he raced out the door but was stopped by his mother who grabbed his arm "were you not going to show your father your new friend?"

Harry pouted "you can see him after we go trick or treating" a loud whine and puppy dog eyes got Lily to let her son have some fun even if it was only one night "ok but before 9 got it" a nod and then he was racing out the door.

Harry met Tom at the side walk again like the last two times "Tom look I'm a wizard like you" that got toms attention because he turned around and raised one eyebrow "really now? where is your wand then" Harry looked in his pockets and pulled out a stick he found in his backyard "my mighty wand is made from the strongest of trees!" harry yelled loudly that everyone in the street looked at him weirdly.

Tom chuckled and shook his head "not as strong as mine oh young one" the humour was lost on Harry as he was already walking towards the first house that caught his attention.

Tom and Harry were walking down the street when someone pushed Harry over and started laughing "hahaha freak what are you meant to be!? an idiot dressed in bath robes that's what!"

Harry looked up from where he was sitting on his hands and knees and stood up glaring at his main bully "I'm a wizard and I'm not an idiot you are!" it was the first time Harry stood up for himself and he was proud.. until he was pushed down, again that is.

The bully decided to continue trick or treating when Harry didn't stand back up leaving with parting words "good freaks should stay down where they belong"

once he was out of sight Tom looked back down at Harry who hadn't gotten back up "are you ok?"

"Yeah I think it's time to go home, mum said before 9 today" the mumbled reply soon turned into a cheerful one "OH Tom! my dad is home, you can finally meet him come on" running down the street Harry looked over his shoulder to make sure Tom was following and sure enough, tom followed right behind Harry.

When they made it to Harry's house they saw Lily James and someone who looked like a doctor.

Walking up to his mother he tugged on her sleeve "mom I'm home and I brought Tom" the smiling child was given a once over by the doctor before nodding and writing something down on a clip board.

Harry saw and thought it would be fun to take it so he snatched it when the stranger was talking to his father and ran across the yard.

Giggling and dodging his mother's arms Harry read the paper but came to a slow stop as he finished.

Looking up at his mother than his father and finally Tom "but mum, he isn't imaginary he is right there" the direction Harry pointed in clearly had Tom standing there but his parents shook their heads "no Harry, Tom doesn't exist you made him up" James said as he took the clip board and gave it back to the stranger.

Harry looked at Tom with a face of confusion "but look he's right here" Harry was right next to him but the adults ignored him "He's Real! I know it" screamed the smaller boy as he ran down the street Toms hand tightly holding his own

"Wait Harry stop!" Screamed Lily as she watched her son disappear down the street.

Tom and Harry were now sitting next to each other on the hill looking up at the stars "you're not made up I know it Tom they just don't get it" looking behind at the fence Tom stood up

"follow me Harry" when Harry turned around Tom was already going through the hole in the fence "wa-wait Tom your going to fast!" Harry ran through the forest dodging weird snapping noises as he ran in the direction he last saw Tom walking.

Running out into a clearing Harry looked down to see Tom sitting under a lone tree surrounded by long grass "huff- Tom I thought I lost you -huff- again" bent down with his hands on his knees, Harry stood and made his way down towards the tree sitting next to Tom.

"They don't know what they are saying I'm clearly real aren't I Harry?" Tom says looking through the tree branches towards the stars "of course you are Tom if you were not real how could we be talking?" The taller boy smiled a small smile before taking out two wrapped up sweets

"here sweets make everything better" handing one to Harry, Tom opened the other, eating the candy he looked at his wrapper "You Found Me, what does yours say?"

Harry opened his and looked at it "I Found You" The smile would have been blinding, if not for the fact that humans cant blind people with smiles "They match" Tom said smiling as he pulled Harry closer and into a hug "yeah finally too" snuggling into the warmth Harry drifted off to sleep content with how things are.

The sound of Sticks Snapping woke Harry from his slumber he looked up to the top of the hill only to see his mother crying hugging his father with police officers slowly coming down the hill with sticks in their hands

"They found us Tom" Harry whispered and looked at tom only to stop.

Harry's breathing stopped as he saw where Tom use to be is now a corpse still Tom but not at the same time

"Tom..?" Harry's voice croaked as he shakes toms body "wake up stop pretending we got to leave now" no response came through. All Harry could hear was the desperate sobs of his mother and the yelling of the officers closing in on them.

"Tom. Wake. Up, stop pretending already it's not funny anymore!" Harry shook Tom again but still no answer. Harry was starting to get hysterical "TOM I SAID STOP PRETENDING AND GET UP"

the scream sent near by birds to the sky, tears started to stream down Harry's eyes as his mind whirled with thoughts. "kid its time to go let go of the body" Harry didn't realise till now but he was holding onto tom with a death grip

"NO, I WON'T LEAVE TOM!" Harry kept on screaming and wouldn't let go of the body even when the police officer tried to drag them apart "Tom wake up! I'm sorry was it something I said if it was I'm sorry please wake up"

Harry's cries only intensified when another officer grabbed toms body and yanked it out of Harry's hands.

"NO STOP IT YOUR HURTING HIM!" Harry screamed as the man dropped Tom and walked towards Harry

"He doesn't feel pain kid he's dead" Harry's breath hitched "NO HE ISNT!, we were just talking, let go of me!" the two officers had to hold Harry and drag him away from Tom's body screaming and crying towards his family.

"Harry sweetie its ok now everything will be better," Lily said to her son as he was handed to her "no its -sob- not! they are -sob- taking Tom away!"

Everything happened so fast Toms body was taken and the family was lead out of the forest towards the paramedics. Questions were fired one after the other at the small boy who just stared at nothing.

 **Three Days Later**

The sound of the tv was loud in the quiet room as a 14-year-old child sat and watched

"The missing child from 3 years ago who disappeared on the Halloween of 1990 was found 4 days ago. Dead, It seems the child Tom Marvolo Riddle went past the fence on the hill and got stuck in a bear trap. It is a tragic story and we hope he is in a better place-"

Lily watched as her child stared blankly at the tv with red rimmed eyes and bags. he was no longer the cheery boy who would talk constantly about a boy named Tom, he barely spoke at all.


End file.
